Fate: Demonstration to Maiden
by EL23
Summary: Legenda Urban. Biasanya, ketika Misaka mendengar hal itu, dia pasti akan teringat oleh tangan seseorang yang menyelamatkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Namun, legenda Urban baru yang di dengarnya ini, yang bahkan membuat ilmu pengetahuan tidak bisa menjangkaunya, kini datang dan memaksa Misaka untuk terseret ke dalam masalah yang membelit.
1. Chapter 1

.

*~ EL23 Present ~*

|| Fate: Demonstration to Maiden ||

Prolog

.

.

Menurut dua pendapat, sebuah koin yang terlempar bisa berarti sesuatu.

Jika itu dipandang dalam sisi ilmu pengetahuan, koin yang terlempar itu akan menunjukan dua statistik yang merujuk pada sebuah pilihan.

Sedangkan pada pendapat suatu kepercayaan, hal itu dapat berlambang pada suatu bentuk permohonan, doa.

Itu merupakan dua hal yang berbeda, bahkan itu adalah sesuatu yang berlawanan.

Pilihan yang di dapat dari statistik secara nyata itu mutlak, dan tak terbantahkan karena itu dihitung secara teliti dan mendasar. Sedangkan apa yang kita sebut doa belumlah tentu terjadinya.

Tapi di dunia ini, dua aspek tersebut pengaruhnya benar-benar sepadan. Mereka kini telah mencetus kekuatannya. Ilmu pengetahuan itu tengah mengembangkan Sains, dan kepercayaan melahirkan sihir.

Kekuatan tempur yang telah dikembangkan itu mengenalkan pengguna mereka yang disebut...

Esper dan Majutsu.

Dan ketika mereka melintas bersama, cerita inipun dimulai!

.

.

TBC

.

Entah ini akan kulanjut atau tidak, sebenarnya ini fic iseng yang aku tulis karena feel yang tiba-tiba aku dapat. Jadi, nikmati saja 132 kata di atas.


	2. Chapter 2

| 1 September – 21.47 — Inggris – London – Lambeth – St. George's Cathedral |

Gereja Inggris atau Gereja Anglikan, adalah salah satu dari tiga denominasi agama injil terbesar di dunia.

Dalam dunia yang tidak kita kenal, gereja ini sering disebut sebagai Gereja Kudus. Sebuah gereja yang meninggalkan sejarah tertutup mengenai pembataian dan eksekusi.

Banyak orang yang telah mendengar cerita bahwa sejatinya Inggris adalah negara gaib. Banyak legenda menganai hal-hal seperti itu. Itu telah menjadi rumor turun-temurun bahwa negara Inggris menyembunyikan banyak misteri tentang dunia berbeda dari yang kita kenal.

Namun, apa itu betul-betul Cuma rumor belaka?

Jika kita menilik kembali pada sejarah yang berlalu, dan memasukinya lebih dalam, ada massanya sesuatu seperti hal-hal gaib seperti itu dipandang sebagai hal yang biasa dan menjadi suatu hak umum.

Misalkan saja Penyihir.

Apa kalian percaya adanya seorang manusia yang dapat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia lain hanya dengan mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat?

Dahulu hal ini merupakan rahasia umum yang tidak lagi rahasia. Dan seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, legenda dan rumor-rumor seperti itu tercipta karena adanya sekiranya sesuatu yang menyindir pada salah seorang individual.

Contohnya seperti kau melihat seseorang bisa tertidur ketika dia mendengar suara-suara bernada lembut yang menciptakan alunan irama yang merdu dan menenangkan. Orang awam yang berpikir hal itu luar biasa, mungkin akan berpikir lagi sampai pikiran terliarnya.

Mungkinkah suara-suara ucapan yang keluar dari setiap mulut kita dapat membuat hal yang sama terjadi? Atau mungkin lebih hingga bahkan seseorang yang mendengarnya mau melakukan apapun yang kita ucapkan?

Dari sinilah salah satunya rumor itu muncul.

Yang awalnya itu hanyalah dalam pikiran, itu keluar dari mulut dan orang-orang yang mendengarnya juga akan terus membicarakannya menjadi seperti sebuah topik panas yang sering muncul dalam salah satu acara TV.

Atau ada suatu kejadian tak sengaja seperti kau yang melihat seseorang bisa menyembuhkan luka hanya dengan sebuah permata, atau kejadian bisa meremukkan sebuah dinding hanya dengan pukulannya. Maka hal itu pun menimbulkan legenda.

Tapi siapa yang tahu? Apakah hal seperti itu hanya ketidak sengajaan belaka, atau pada kenyataannya memang begitulah adanya?

Dan pada akhirnya kau bisa melihat bahwa memang itu benar adanya.

Sihir.

Karena adanya perbedaan di dunia ini antara 'orang-orang yang bisa melakukan suatu hal' dengan 'orang yang tidak bisa melakukannya', dari kesenjangan itulah orang-orang yang tidak bisa melakukan tersebut mulai berusaha menciptakan kecurangan. Berbagai macam sampai segala bentuk kecurangan itu pun terus bermunculan. Dan dari situlah sihir terlahir.

Demi mencapai kesuksesan yang sama atau bahkan lebih, sihir digunakan oleh 'orang-orang yang tidak bisa melakukan' itu sebagai suatu cara untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Dan karena betapa instannya dan tak perlu membuang banyak tenaga dalam melakukan semua itu dengan sihir, pada akhirnya bukan hanya satu kalangan itu saja yang mempelajari sihir dan menggunakannya, tapi hampir semuanya.

Inilah dulu yang terjadi di Inggris. Dan karena hampir semuanya bisa melakukan hal yang bernama sihir itu, maka hal seperti sihir itu pun dianggap biasa.

Zaman telah berubah. Karena kekuatan hampir dimiliki semua orang, maka tidak ada yang untuk disisakan. Begitu mudahnya semua orang mendapatkan sesuatu, lantas jika sesuatu itu ada batasnya, bagaimana dengan pihak lain? Tentunya mereka tidak kebagian, jadi perebutan bermulai. Kebutuhan dan keserakaan terus merajelela dan karena hal itulah perang tak terelakan. Hal itu menguras jumlah mereka.

Untuk mereka golongan yang tak mampu dalam sihir, ketidak mampuan mereka tentunya menjadikan mereka tidaklah berdaya dihadapan pengguna sihir. Bagi mereka perang yang terjadi itu mengombang-ngambingkan mereka. Oleh dasar itulah, golongan itu mulai melatih diri dan pengetahuan mereka hingga pada titik temu.

Golongan mereka dulu itu disebut Wali, para pemburu penyihir. Atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan, Eksekutor Gereja.

Kelahiran mereka telah merubah zaman. Selain karena beberapa perang, jumlah para penyihir yang terkuras adalah karena eksistensi mereka para Wali.

Karena jumlah yang semakin kecil, juga karena ancaman mengenai keberadaan para Wali, keberadaan penyihir pun telah mereka buat tersembunyi.

Hingga beberapa tahun mereka terus tersembunyi, hingga eksistensi mereka mulai dipertanyakan dan hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa mereka masih ada. Itulah yang menyebabkan hingga sekarang keberadaan para penyihir digunakan sebagai rumor belaka.

Mereka telah menutup pada dunia luar, dan membuka pada dunia berbeda yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh umum. Dan untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka, satu persatu dari mereka mulai bersatu, hingga pada suatu waktu mereka telah menciptakan perkumpulan mereka sendiri.

Asosiasi Penyihir, itulah apa yang mereka buat untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mereka.

Mereka menjadi musuh sejati dari para wali yang telah berada dalam kedudukan gereja, yang dibuat dalam rangka untuk menyikirkan semua pengaruh luar di Inggris seperti Gereja Katolik Roma atau lainnya.

Eksistensi mereka tersebut saling membantai dalam sejarah yang tidak diketahui oleh umum, dan terus berseteru sampai abad modern sekarang. Itulah mengapa wajar bila saling melempar serangan terjadi ketika kedua belah pihak bertemu.

Namun...

"Meminta bantuan katamu?"

Pada saat ini dapat dilihat bagaimana sang uskup agung dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan salah satu penyihir di depannya.

Dalam matanya yang biru cemerlang, sang gadis yang terlihat berumur 18 tahun itu sangat jelas tampak shock. Baginya, dan bagi siapapun diruangan itu, permintaan dari sang penyihir membawa perhatian lebih dari pada rambut berkilau keemasan miliknya yang tergerai lurus hingga lutut. Uskup agung itu bahkan membeku di tempatnya bersama sensasi aneh yang menyisir kulit putihnya yang bagai kristal.

Memang, saat ini, gereja kudus yang merupakan tempat dari rival para penyihir di Asosiasi kini telah sepakat untuk menjaga perdamaian sementara. Tapi walaupun begitu, sebuah situasi dimana seorang penyihir meminta bantuan kepada Uskup agung yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi di gereja tentunya itu adalah sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan.

Laura Stuart mefokuskan pandangannya pada sang penyihir.

Penyihir yang dilihatnya itu terlihat masih muda. Mungkin dia hanya setahun lebih tua darinya. Rambutnya merah sedikit pucat. Matanya kuning dan terpancar begitu berat. Meski perawakannya terlihat kecil, dari balik baju berlengan panjang itu terdapat tubuh yang kekar nan kuat. Bahunya yang lebar itu saja sudah cukup memperlihatkan bahwa penyihir itu memiliki tubuh yang ideal bagi seorang laki-laki.

Laura Stuart menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya untuk melenyapkan pesona sang penyihir yang datang padanya. Dia lalu kembali membuat wajah tenangnya sebagai seorang petinggi.

"Hanya ingin memastikan, yang kudengar ini sepertinya benar-benar salah. Apa tadi kamu bilang ingin meminta bantuan pada gereja?"

Penyihir muda itu sejenak memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya hanya untuk mengambil nafas tenang. Ketika dia kembali memerhatikan sang uskup muda, tanpa ragu dia mulai berbicara.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu karena kau baru dilantik satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tapi, setelah Heaven's Feel ketiga, gereja kudus terus menjadi saksi dengan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjadi pengawas dalam masa pertempuran."

Laura Stuart segera menyahut cepat.

"Tentu aku tahu itu. Aku menjabat bukan hanya mendapat kuasa dan gelar belaka, tanpa kuminta aku mendapat semua informasi gereja baik itu yang diketahui oleh umum maupun tertutup."

Meski pada massa itu Laura Stuart belum menjabat sebagai Uskup agung seperti sekarang ini, dalam hal ini dia telah mengetahui cerita-cerita tersebut dari dokumen-dokumen yang di tinggalkan. Juga para penjabat lama yang memberikannya kejelasan informasi untuknya agar selalu dapat memberi perintah. Tidak ada alasan bagi Laura Stuart untuk tidak tahu mengenai kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh Gereja dengan para Magus itu.

Dia tahu. Kesepakatan itu dibuat karena perang sebelum-sebelumnya selalu meninggalkan kerusakan yang berat. Terlebih lagi, itu karena gereja tidak bisa membiarkan nama salah satu pusaka suci digunakan sembarangan. Cawan Suci adalah cawan yang pernah menampung darah dari anak tuhan, bukti telah diterima bahwa cawan suci pengabul permintaan yang menjadi hadiah dari perang tersebut itu adalah palsu.

Penyihir yang berdiri di bawah altar tempat dirinya berada itu adalah salah satu dari kontestan di perang kelima. Dia adalah salah satu dari tiga magus yang berhasil untuk tetap hidup setelah terseret dalam perang gaib yang telah memakan banyak korban beserta sebagian besar dari kontestannya selama lima periode.

Dia juga dikenal sebagai satu-satunya penyihir yang dapat mengalahkan seorang Servants, yakni roh dari para pahlawan yang dipanggil untuk digunakan sebagai familiar selama perang cawan suci. Boleh dikatakan, mereka adalah eksistensi yang memiliki status spritual sebanding dengan dewa. Dia mengalahkan makluk seperti itu dengan berhadapan secara langsung satu lawan satu. Dan Penyihir laki-laki itu bisa mengalahkan yang terkuat dari mereka pada usia dimana dia masih merupakan pelajar SMA.

Entah itu suatu kebetulan atau hanya bualan, tapi hanya karena kabar itu saja namanya melambung tinggi hingga dikenal oleh banyak para magus di dunia ini.

Dia bernama, Emiya Shirou.

Sampai saat ini dia berstatus sebagai pelajar di sekolah sihir yang dikelola oleh Asosiasi. Namun karena sebuah insiden yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini, dia kini datang kemari dan berbicara langsung pada pemimpin tertinggi dari gereja Inggris.

Tak sekalipun Shirou kehilangan ketenangannya karena sanggahan berat dari Laura Stuart. Dia dengan tidak peduli kembali berkata.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, tentu ini akan mudah. Insiden yang terjadi ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan perang yang terjadi dua setengah tahun lalu. Karena hal itu, aku juga meminta kerja sama gereja kudus untuk ikut membantu dalam menyelidiki masalah ini sampai berhasil menemukan titik temu yang jelas."

Sejenak Laura Stuart diam dan berpikir. Keputusannya tentu akan sangat berpengaruh pada jalannya perkembangan gereja. Keputusan yang memiliki persentase kemungkinan buruk harus dieliminasi olehnya dan segera membuat kalkulasi dari pilihan terbaik. Maka, ketika Laura Stuart selesai berpikir, dengan tegas dia berkata.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sejak berakhirnya perang kelima yang ditandai dengan musnahnya cawan suci, kami gereja kudus telah lepas tangan dengan masalah yang terjadi oleh para Magus. Karena kesepakatan yang ditanda tangani itu menyangkut selama perang cawan suci, bukan sebelum ataupun setelahnya. Jadi karena ini diluar waktu pertempuran, maka kami tidak bisa memberikan tenaga maupun pikiran kami untuk membantu dalam masalah yang kalian hadapi."

Itulah apa yang diputuskan oleh sang uskup agung, dan merupakan bentuk dari akhir diskusi. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Shirou membuat diskusi kembali berlanjut sekaligus membuat Laura Stuart terhenyak.

"Bagaimana kalau perang masih berlanjut?"

Beberapa pastor yang saat itu hadir di ketedral juga ikut terkejut. Itu pastinya merupakan berita yang penuh akan sensasional.

Laura Stuart yang saat ini berdiri terhenyak tanpa disadarinya otomatis bertanya.

"A-apa katamu tadi?"

Mendengar itu Shirou mengulangi kembali kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau perang masih berlanjut?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," ujar Laura penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Cawan suci telah lenyap oleh serangan langsung dari Servantmu, dan kau pun telah mengalahkan servant terakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari perang itu. Tidak ada hadiah yang diperebutkan, dan tidak ada musuh yang perlu dilawan. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan perang masih berlanjut?"

"Memang benar. Perang seharusnya sudah berakhir lama sejak dua setengah tahun lalu. Tapi," ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Shirou kembali melanjutkan. "saat insiden yang terjadi waktu lalu, yang kuhadapi bukanlah penyihir. Dia adalah seorang servant."

"Apa?!"

Laura Stuart kaget hingga mengeluarkan suara lantang. Itu sungguh tidak cocok untuk parasnya yang cantik dan menawan. Tapi pesona pun tak berarti saat mendengar hal yang memang mengejutkan seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Servant yang kulawan juga tidak tercatat dalam perang yang kulakoni kemarin. Aku benar-benar belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi, adanya keberadaan servant disini itu membuktikan bahwa perang cawan suci tengah berjalan. Itulah yang kupikirkan."

"Tapi kenapa ini terjadi di London? Bukankah cawan suci hanya akan datang di kota Fuyuki di Jepang?"

"Itulah apa yang perlu diselidiki. Dan karena itulah aku meminta bantuan kalian."

Masalah ini sungguh rumit. Bahkan untuk Laura, dia merasa terdesak karena memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kemungkinan seperti apa yang bisa membuat servant bisa mempertahankan wujudnya di dunia ini, dan apa sebenarnya motif dari insiden yang terjadi? Itulah apa yang berputar di kepalanya.

Melihat Laura yang penuh akan kebimbangan, Shirou menambahkan.

"Aku mohon untuk mempertimbangkan ini semua. Kita tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya kenapa mereka menyerang. Entah itu memang karena perang cawan suci, atau karena motif lain, tapi kalau kita tidak segera memastikan kebenarannya, akan sangat buruk kalau ini menyangkut suatu kejahatan. Dan karena masalah ini berhubungan dengan servant, jika ini memang suatu kejahatan, aku rasa pengaruhnya tidaklah kecil seperti yang kita harapkan."

Dalam hati Laura juga membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Shirou. Sejarahnya, apapun masalah yang berhubungan dengan cawan suci, pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas yang tidaklah kecil. Disitulah letak yang patut dipertimbangkan.

Ini sudah masuk kategori gawat. Baik cawan suci itu palsu atau tidak, ataupun cawan itu benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan seperti yang dibilang atau tidak, kenyataannya cawan tersebut memiliki kuasa untuk memanggil roh para pahlawan. Jika hal itu digunakan untuk sesuatu yang tidak baik, maka pasti akan berbahaya.

"Baiklah," setelah cukup lama diam, Laura bersuara dengan menyetujui permintaan Shirou. "Kami akan membantu dalam penyilidikan. Selain karena ini tanggung jawab kami sebagai pengawas perang cawan suci, ini akan menjadi tugas kami untuk membasmi penyihir yang berniat merusak kedamaian."

Oleh kata-kata sang Uskup Agung, maka penyilidikan pun dimulai.

.

*~ EL23 Present ~*

|| Fate: Demonstration to Maiden ||

Disclaimer pokoknya bukan punyaku

Penyihir pedang tak terbatas

.

.

.

| 4 September – 16.00 — Jepang – Academy City – Distrik 23 – Airport |

Hari ini, setelah sekitar satu tahun lamanya Emiya Shirou kembali memijakkan kakinya di negara asalnya. Meski kota ini berbeda dengan kota tempat tinggalnya dulu, dia datang dengan membawa kerinduan yang dalam.

Setelah dia keluar dari pintu pesawat, dia dapat melihat lapangan penerbangan luas yang membentang dalam pandangan. Bersama kerumunan penumpang lainnya, dia segera berjalan menuju gedung bandara.

Meskipun ini tidak di tengah liburan musim panas maupun di tengah liburan musim dingin, wilayah di sekitar bandara ini penuh sesak akan manusia. Karena baik ini musim liburan atau bukan, wilayah ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang merupakan pintu masuk kota dari negara lain. Selain itu, kota akademi merupakan kota-negara yang banyak dikunjungi setiap orang sebagai obyek pengetahuan dan pendidikan terbesar di dunia.

Begitu setiap pengecekan telah selesai ia jalani, dalam gedung bandara Shirou berjalan pada tempat sejenis cafe bandara dimana empat perlima bagian dari harga makanannya merupakan biaya sewa lokasi tempat tersebut.

Niatnya dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya, namun jalannya kini dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Emiya Shirou?"

Pertanyaan bernada datar itu datang dari pria si penghadang. Pria berkulit putih pucat yang memiliki tinggi sekitar dua meter. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Shirou, mungkin sekitar empat belas atau lima belas tahun. Dari tingginya itu saja sudah jelas bahwa dia bukan orang Jepang. Mengenai pakaiannya, dia terlihat seperti pendeta gereja, dia memakai jubah pendeta hitam.

Dalam jarak tiga meter pria itu menghadang, Shirou sudah bisa mencium bau cologne manis yang menguar begitu derasnya. Sepertinya dia memakainya berlebihan.

Rambut sebahunya berwarna merah seperti matahari tenggelam, dan ada cincin-cincin perak di kedua puluh jarinya. Dia memakai anting, dan ada aksesoris telepon genggam terlihat bergelantungan di sakunya. Rokoknya yang menyala terlihat bergerak di tepi mulutnya, dan hal yang paling berlebihan adalah dia memiliki tato barcode di bawah mata kanannya.

Rasanya tidak benar untuk memanggilnya pendeta, atau pun memanggilnya berandalan.

Shirou perlu mendongkak untuk menatap langsung wajah pendeta-berandalan tersebut.

"Kau dari gereja?"

"Benar," jawab pendeta-berandalan itu. "Kita bisa langsung menuju hotel untuk menaruh barang-barangmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia berbalik dan menunjukan jalannya pada Shirou lalu berjalan bersama.

"So iya, biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Stiyl Magnus. Penyihir dari Necessarius yang dikirim Gereja Inggris untuk penyelidikan karena kebetulan saat ini aku berada di Jepang."

Di belakang, Shirou nampaknya terkejut oleh perkataan pendeta-berandalan bernama Stiyl Magnus di depannya itu.

"Penyihir katamu?"

Styil melirik di belakang Shirou dengan ekor matanya selagi berjalan, sambil menghembuskan asap melalui hidungnya.

"Hmm, mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi selama ini Gereja Inggris memiliki divisi khusus yang tujuan utamanya adalah untuk menetralisir dan menghancurkan sihir di Inggris, dan untuk menyelidiki, menangkap, dan menghukum para penyihir sepertimu."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bukankah itu tugas dari mereka para Wali."

"Oh mereka kah?" Stiyl bergumam ringan. "Mereka adalah petarung yang cukup hebat. Hmm—tidak, sepertinya salah jika hanya ku katakan cukup. Mereka adalah petarung yang sangat hebat. Tapi tahu kah kau? Bahwa untuk membentuk pasukan seperti mereka membutuhkan pelatihan yang sangat ketat dan bakat yang tak biasa?"

"Aa," Shirou mengiyakan perkataan Stiyl, "kurasa itu wajar karena untuk itulah mereka bisa menandingi penyihir."

Seperti halnya Kotomine Kirei. Sebagai seorang manusia biasa, dia memiliki ketangguhan yang tak terbantahkan. Tidaklah mengherankan bila dia perlu mendapatkan didikan keras dan pelatihan yang sangat ketat untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Namanya sebagai eksekutor adalah yang paling dikenal dari semua angkatannya. Meski dia sekarang sudah berakhir karena dibunuh oleh servant kelas lancer di perang cawan suci kelima.

"Tidak banyak orang yang mau melatih diri sampai perlu mematahkan tulangnya seperti orang-orang itu. Sejak dulu jumlah mereka para wali memang sudahlah sedikit, apalagi untuk manusia di zaman modern sekarang. Kau mungkin bisa menghitungnya sama dengan jumlah batang korek dalam satu bungkus."

"..."

Mengetahui Shirou yang terdiam tak menyangkal, Stiyl kembali berbicara.

"Pada akhirnya, untuk mengalahkan para penyihir yang merajalela di negara Inggis, kami dibentuk untuk mengetahui cara-cara dan kelemahan para penyihir umumnya sebagai senjata untuk mempertahankan diri, dan dalam proses itulah, kami menjadi penyihir itu sendiri."

"Begitukah?"

"Yah, dalam hal ini wajar untukmu terkejut setelah mengetahui semua itu. Sekarang lupakan dulu ini. Kau datang ke Jepang tentunya tahu alasannya bukan?"

"Un. Aku diberitahukan bahwa penyelidikan tentang misteri dari insiden waktu lalu kini telah meninggalkan jejak terakhirnya di kota ini."

Itulah alasan Shirou datang ke kota akademi. Tiga hari berlalu sejak dirinya meminta bantuan pada Gereja Anglikan. Dan selama itu, gereja telah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan hingga akhirnya membawa semua bukti itu pada kota ini.

"Benar sekali. Tugasku disini adalah untuk memandumu ke tempat kejadian perkara. Jadi setelah kau taruh barang-barangmu di hotel, maka bersiaplah."

"Baiklah."

.

O.o

.

| 4 September – 16.00 — Jepang – Academy City – Distrik 7 – Joseph'S Coffee&Restaurant |

Academy City adalah sebuah negara-kota berdaulat yang wilayahnya dipisah oleh kantong berdinding di dalam daerah bagian barat kota Metropolitan Tokyo. Seperti yang ditunjukan namanya, Academy City itu adalah sebuah kota dengan beberapa kumpulan sekolah dan perguruan tinggi dimulai dari TK sampai tingkat Universitas. Hampir semua penduduk di kota ini adalah pelajar, dan sebagian besar lagi adalah para ilmuan dan dokter-dokter.

Kota sains yang meneliti tentang kekuatan batin dan tegnologi tinggi, itulah yang menjadi alasan utama kota ini didirikan. Ini adalah kota yang paling maju di dunia dengan tegnologi yang dikatakan 30 tahun ke depan dari massa ini.

Academy City terdiri dari 23 distrik, dimulai dari distrik 1-23 yang disebut School Districk.

Salah satu distrik, yakni distrik 7, dikenal luas sebagai tempat yang kebanyakan terdiri dari Sekolah Menangah Pertama dan Sekolah Menengah Atas, terutama Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Tapi selain sekolah, di kota tentunya tak akan jadi kota jika belum terdapat tempat ngopi.

Diantara beberapa tempat yang ada, Joseph'S Coffee&Restaurant adalah tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh Misaka Mikoto.

Saat ini jam sekolah telah berakhir. Bersama dengan teman dari temannya teman dekatnya yang akhirnya kini menjadi temannya juga, Mikoto duduk di salah satu meja sambil mengulum lembut Jumbo Fruits Cream Craft yang ia pesan dengan sendok kecilnya.

Setiap sentuhan krim manis yang dingin itu di lidahnya sangat Mikoto resapi. Wajahnya begitu puas seolah mengekspresikan betapa nikmat yang ia dapatkan ketika rasa buah dan vanila itu menyatu dengan mulutnya.

"Misaka-san, Misaka-san, apa kamu sudah dengar, akhir-akhir ini ada legenda urban baru yang sering dibicarakan?"

"Hmmm?"

Mikoto ditengah kegiatan mengulum sendoknya, hanya memberikan sedikit tatapannya pada suara antusias Ruiko yang duduk berhadapan dengan kursinya.

Tak perlu menanggapi itu terlalu heboh. Dia sudah cukup tahu dengan sifat temannya satu ini.

Saten Ruiko adalah seorang gadis SMP yang sangat mencintai rumor dan legenda Urban. Dan juga, dia adalah tipe orang yang mengejar rumor dengan cara yang benar-benar buruk, sehingga membuat orang berpikir ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Kulum, kulum, kulum. Bibir mungil Mikoto bergerak-gerak jahil hingga membuat sendok kecil di mulutnya menari-nari seperti ayunan pedang dari seorang pendekar.

Cantik itu memang relatif, tapi kau pasti sudah buta kalau tidak menganggap gadis muda seperti Misaka Mikoto itu tidak cantik. Gadis SMP satu ini adalah salah satu character gadis favoritku. Tubuhnya memang belum tumbuh terlalu dewasa, tapi bentuk langsing dan lekukan di dada itu sudahlah cukup ideal untuk seorang gadis yang berada di pendidikan SMP. Kalau kau melihatnya lebih dekat, kau akan melihat wajah dari sang putri Tokiwadai ini sangatlah persis dengan boneka. Terlampau manis saat dipandang, sangatlah lucu untuk disayang.

Dari jendela toko yang memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan di luar yang tepat berada di sampingnya, sinar cerah dari matahari sore membuat rambut sebahunya yang berwarna cokelat muda tampak agak bersinar kemerahan, bersama jepit rambutnya yang ia selipkan diponi kanannya. Meski itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya, tapi itu sungguh menganggu iman pria terlebih aku sendiri.

Entahlah, daya tariknya itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Sangatlah langka dan terlalu sulit dijelaskan dengan kata.

Mikoto mengeluarkan sendok kecil itu dari mulutnya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir dan tak sengaja bergumam.

"Legenda Urban kah...?"

Jika membicarakan hal itu hal yang pasti langsung berkeliaran di kepala Mikoto tentunya adalah si laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya sekitar 2 minggu lalu. Si laki-laki dengan kemampuan yang dapat meniadakan segala kemampuan. Tak ada legenda yang paling dipikirkannya selain itu, karena pada kenyataannya itu benar adanya.

Dahulu dia berulang kali berusaha menyangkal hal itu. Meski dia bertemu langsung, dan menjadi bukti nyata dari kemampuan melegenda tersebut dia tetap menyangkalnya.

Namun, pada akhirnya kemampuan laki-laki itulah yang menyelamatkannya. Tangan kanan laki-laki itulah yang mengalahkan 'orang itu'.

Namun bukan hanya karena itu yang membuat Mikoto terus mengingat legenda itu di kepalanya. Setelah kejadian waktu itu, ada perasaan berbekas yang tak bisa Mikoto hilangkan dan malah terus menguat seiring makin seringnya ia bertemu laki-laki itu. Perasaan yang membuat pipinya terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kejadian itu seperti saat ini. Perasaan yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang hanya karena menilik kembali moment dimana dia melihat yang terlemah mengalahkan yang terkuat.

"Misaka-san?"

Saten Ruiko terbengok ketika dia melihat Mikoto yang pipinya merona tiba-tiba. Si gadis yang memiliki pipi itu sendiri tampaknya membeku dengan wajahnya yang seperti menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Hah?"

Mikoto tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, karena itulah dia kembali mencoba besikap seperti biasa. Meski semua tingkahnya itu terasa kaku, dan pipinya itu masih memperlihatkan kemerahannya.

"Ho ho ho..."

Seringai jahil tercipta di wajah Ruiko. Gadis ceria dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya sedikit melebihi bahu dan suatu hiasan bunga di atas rambutnya itu melihat Mikoto dengan pandangan jenaka hingga membuat si putri Tokiwadai tampak gugup,

"Ada apa, Saten-san?"

'Imutnya!' melihat tingkah Mikoto membuat Ruiko menjadi gemas. Saat digoda seperti ini Mikoto pasti akan selalu tampak lucu bagi Ruiko, karena biasanya jarang-jarang Mikoto terlihat bersikap seperti gadis biasa. Hanya baru-baru ini.

"Mungkinkah pacar barumu itu ada hubungannya dengan legenda-legenda urban yang dibicarakan?"

Rona merah di pipi Mikoto semakin pekat.

"Sususudah kubilang aku tidak memiliki pacar apapun! Dan juga meski tangan kanan laki-laki itu benar-benar memiliki kemampuan itu, aku ragu kalau dialah legenda yang dibicarakan—maksudku, dia bodoh, idiot dan sangat menjengkelkan, dia suka mengurusi masalah orang lain, itu sangat mencurigakan, juga..."

Dilanda gelagapan, Mikoto tak sadar dengan semua ucapannya. Dia terus mengoceh, dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan kata-kata.

"Kemampuan?" Ruiko menangkap salah satu kata dari kalimat Misaka. Kepalanya dia miringkan dan ada tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. "Kemampuan apa yang Misaka-san bicarakan?"

Sebagian besar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto tak terlalu dimengerti oleh Ruiko. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, ini memang sering dilihat Ruiko ketika dia menggodanya. 'laki-laki itu kah', 'bodoh kah', 'menjengkelkan kah', Ruiko tak tahu jelasnya. Yang dia tahu pasti, hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan lelaki. Namun sebentar, perkataan Mikoto tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Heh? Eh? Kemampuan? Apa tadi aku bilang kempuan?—oh iya, maksudku aku perlu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan memasakku ehehehe |'~'|" Mikoto berusaha mengelak hingga tawanya terasa canggung.

Hal itu membuat Ruiko terus memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Dari pada itu, coba kita dengar legenda urban yang kamu katakan tadi," mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat Mikoto merasa risih, masih dengan kecanggungannya yang melanda dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Walaupun penasaran, dan meskipun asik sih, tapi Ruiko tak mau mendesak Mikoto lebih dari ini. Jika memang Mikoto tak mau membicarakannya, dia tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Ini baru datang dari Inggris. Tentang penyihir pencipta pedang tak terbatas!"

"Pedang tak terbatas? Apa-apaan itu? Dan lagi, aku tak menyangka kamu masih mempercayai cerita tentang penyihir dan semacamnya seperti itu."

"Itulah yang dikatakan!" Ruiko tesenyum semangat, dengan penuh pembawaan dia mulai bercerita. "Dengar Misaka-san! Seorang pelancong dari Jepang yang sedang melakukan perjalanan wisata ke London, beberapa waktu lalu baru saja melihat fenomena tak biasa dimana ribuan pedang tertancap di seluruh lapangan stadion! Itu terjadi ketika si pelancong tak sengaja terkunci di toilet stadion, setelah melakukan beberapa usaha dia akhirnya bisa keluar saat malam. Lalu ketika itu terjadi, dia berjalan melewati tribun stadion dan saat itulah dia melihat. Ribuan pedang tertancap disegala penjuru lapangan, dan menghilang beberapa detik kemudian seperti serpihan cahaya."

"Heeeh..." Mikoto mengeluarkan suara kaguman datar, "lalu bagaimana pelancong itu berpikir itu adalah ulah dari penyihir?"

"Tidak, dia tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Lalu tadi katamu?"

"Dia berpikir itu ulah dari ninja!"

"Ninja? Itu malah lebih aneh. Tidak ada ninja di Inggris."

Ruiko membuat wajahnya tampak membikin penasaran. Hal itu membuat kepala Mikoto sedikit menjauh karena tegang.

"Saat kejadian itu terjadi, dalam kegelapan yang diisi oleh cahaya bulan sabit, si pelancong tak sengaja melihat sesosok yang berdiri di tiang stadion. Penampakannya tak cukup jelas, tapi yang cukup terlihat yaitu sosok itu memakai topeng. Setelah itu dia menghilang bagai bayangan. Itulah yang mengapa dia berpikir itu ninja. Tapi ketika dia bercerita pada orang-orang disana, orang-orang menyimpulkan itu adalah penyihir. Itu sebabnya legenda urban ini dinamakan 'penyihir pencipta pedang tak terbatas'."

"Hmm... penyihir kah. Memangnya penyihir bertarung menggunakan pedang? Di cerita dan film-film yang kulihat, mereka memakai tongkat sihir sebagai senjata mereka."

"Mungkin yang satu ini adalah penyihir langka. Aku berharap untuk bisa membongkar misteri dibalik kejadian ini!"

"Aku tak tertarik," ujar Mikoto sambil memainkan sendok kecilnya dengan mengaduk-ngaduknya di dalam gelas. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kuroko dan Uiharu-san?"

Meski Mikoto berbicara seperti itu, nampaknya Ruiko masih semangat menanggapi.

"Mereka punya pekerjaannya sendiri di Judgment. Aku dengar baru-baru ini ada sebuah kasus hilangnya beberapa orang di sekitar distrik 10. Sepertinya ada desas-desus baru nih, rumor dan legenda urban akan segera terdengar."

"Aku tak yakin dengan itu. Lagian daerah situ kan memang sudah biasa terjadi masalah."

"Benar sih, tapi aku sudah mencium bau rumor-rumor baru. Jadi bisa dipastikan, ini pasti akan menjadi legenda urban!"

Tingkah Ruiko terlampau bersemangat hingga dia menggetarkan meja, saat mengatakan itu dengan berapi-api dia memajukan badannya ke meja hingga wajahnya mendekat pada Mikoto.

Melihat itu, Mikoto hanya bisa memasang wajah kaku saking herannya dengan tingkah Ruiko yang bersemangat.

.

O.o

.

| 4 September – 18.05 — Jepang – Academy City – Distrik 10 |

Ditengah cahaya redup dari akhir senja, Stiyl berjalan membawa Shirou datang ke suatu tempat disekitar gedung berbahan dasar beton yang terbengkala di daerah bagian utara distrik 10. Cat dinding berwarna putih dari gedung itu terlihat agak luntur, banyak bagian-bagian kulit dindingnya yang telah terkelupas. Orang berpikir ini benar-benar tidak terawat. Gedung itu memiliki lantai sebanyak tujuh tingkat, dari luar tempat Stiyl dan Shirou berpijak mereka bisa melihat masing-masing jendela tingkat tersebut.

Tak ada siapapun di daerah itu. Suasana benar-benar sepi, itu bahkan terasa mencekam saking parahnya keadaan pemandangan sekitar.

Baik Stiyl maupun Shirou merasakan jejak sihir yang berbekas di tempat ini. Dalam rangka proses penyelidikan, mereka datang untuk melihat langsung bukti-bukti yang mungkin tertinggal.

"Dari tempat kejadian perkara, tempat kita berada sekarang kira-kira tiga kilo dari barat. Jejak sihir itu kini membawa kita kemari," ujar Stiyl mengemukakan informasi jarak tempatnya sekarang dan tempatnya tadi.

"Stiyl, coba kau lihat ini."

Alis Stiyl terangkat ketika mendengar suara Shirou yang kehilangan nadanya. Dia menoleh pada tempat laki-laki itu. Ada dua gedung diantara depan tempat Shirou, laki-laki itu sedang menghadap pada sebuah gang, dan Stiyl berada lima kaki di samping tempatnya. Entah sejak kapan dia berada disitu tak dipikirkan oleh Stiyl.

Selagi berjalan ke sana, ekspresi serius nan waspada yang diperlihatkan Shirou membuat prasangka buruk menyerang pikiran penyihir Necessarius itu. Dan seperti yang diperkirakannya, ketika dia sampai pemandangan menyedihkan telah bersarang di tempat itu.

Dalam tanah kumuh yang terpijak, dan dinding-dinding penuh coretan bergambar juga semacamnya yang mengurung tempat, di gang sempit nan gelap tampak sosok yang terkapar. Tubuh tak berjiwa, yang kulitnya menghitam dengan kering dan kusam. Teridentifikasi itu adalah tubuh seorang pria, badannya itu kurus hingga lekukan tulang-tulang miliknya sudah dapat dilihat. Ada darah yang tertinggal dibaju dan sekitar tempatnya terbaring, namun dari mayat pria itu sendiri tak sedikitpun terlihat. Bau tak sedap sudah mulai menguar, seperti proses pembusukan yang tengah berjalan. Hal menyeramkan ketika melihat kedua bola mata mayat laki-laki itu yang melolong ke atas.

"Ini..." Shirou bergumam resah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Seperti inilah yang terjadi kemarin di tempat kejadian perkara. Korban yang aku dapatkan juga seorang pria. Cara pembunuhannya masih belum terindentifikasi."

Selagi Stiyl mendekat dan berjongkok mendekat pada mayat yang terkapar, dia berujar dengan alis yang bertaut.

Shriou merasa tak asing dengan fenomena ini. Diam-diam dia tengah berpikir mencoba mengingat hal yang mungkin serupa dengan yang terjadi.

Sadar satu hal, Shirou pernah melihat ciri-ciri yang hampir serupa dengan yang sekarang menyerang korban di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi."

"Hmm?" mendengar itu, Stiyl melirik Shirou yang berada dibelakangnya dan mendengar.

" _Mana_ miliknya,"

Wajah Stiyl nampak menyadari sesuatu, "begitu."

Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shirou. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ini telah terjadi hingga korban telah menjadi mayat. Mati. Jadinya tak ada yang bisa diperbuat.

"Seandainya musuh meninggalkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, aku mungkin bisa melacaknya," Stiyl berdiri dan menegakkan badannya. "Lebih baik kita hapuskan semua barang bukti."

Setelah mengatakan itu, api tercipta di telapak tangan yang ia buka. Lalu dengan sekali kibasan, kobaran api menutup pandangan.

.

O.o

.

| 4 September – 18.07 — Jepang – Academy City – Di sebuah atap gedung yang tak diketahui |

Angin dingin menyapu sebuah atap di awal malam. Sensasi berdesir mesti terasa pada kulit ketika angin dingin tersebut bercampur dengan atmosfir misterius di tempat tersebut.

Suasana terlalu sepi untuk dirasakan. Atap itu berdiri tinggi oleh gedung pencakar langit setinggi lima belas tingkat. Tempatnya lapang dan cukup luas, ini kira-kira memiliki ukuran kurang lebih sembilan ratus meter persegi. Tak ada yang menyangka jika ini bahkan lebih luas dari dua buah lapangan basket.

Pada tepi atap, seseorang berdiri disana. Memandang kota Academy yang bersinar oleh lampu kota. Pemandangan yang penuh kerlipan cahaya, sungguh berbeda dengan redupnya atap tersebut yang hanya menerima titik-titik cahaya samar dari pantulan cahaya kota begitu jauhnya.

"Master."

Kabut abstrak kebiruan sekilas melintas udara di tempat, dan seseorang yang lain tiba-tiba muncul disana.

Seseorang yang dipanggil master tadi, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan kota dia berkata.

"Jadi mereka sudah menemukan kita?"

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Seringai tercipta di wajah sang master.

"Beri mereka sedikit kejutan."

.

O.o

.

|4 September – 18.31 — Jepang – Academy City – Distrik 7 – daerah di jalan layang |

Misaka Mikoto telah keluar dari Joseph'S Coffee&Restaurant sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia baru berniat pulang setelah berjalan-jalan keliling bersama Saten Ruiko cukup lama beberapa waktu lalu.

Sebenarnya Mikoto masih ingin untuk tetap berada di luar, namun mengingat asramanya memiliki jam malam yang berlaku untuk ditegakkan, juga mengingat pengawas asrama tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang patut untuk disegani, Mikoto berpikir untuk tak membuat masalah dan pulang dengan tepat waktu.

Hari telah gelap, setengah jam lagi waktu yang tersisa, jika tak bergegas mungkin dia akan terlambat sampai. Tapi meskipun begitu dia yakin kalau teman sekamarnya mempunyai cara untuk mengelabui nyonya penjaga asrama bila dia terlambat pulang.

Di jalur trotoar tempatnya berjalan, Mikoto melihat robot keamanan lewat berpapasan dengannya. Itu robot yang ada banyak di setiap bagian kota, yang selalu terlihat berkeliaran sama seringnya seperti para pejalan kaki yang tak terlihat ada habisnya. Robot itu juga didesain sehingga terlihat seperti tong metal dengan roda di bawahnya. Fungsinya seperti alat pengawas tindak kriminal. Awalnya robot itu didesain seperti anak anjing, tapi robot anak anjing terlalu menarik perhatian anak kecil, membuat mereka sulit bergerak. Maka, mereka semua diubah menjadi seperti tong metal. Hmm, alasan itu agak lucu.

Ada tumpukan anak tangga di depannya yang menuju pada suatu jembatan penyebrangan. Mikoto menaikinya seperti mengabsen satu persatu anak tangga dari bawah hingga ke atas. Jembatan penyebrangan di kota akademi berbeda dengan kota pada umumnya. Jembatan pada daerah ini saling menghubung dengan jembatan-jembatan gantung lainnya, bahkan ada beberapa jembatan yang melewati jalur atas beberapa gedung, membuat orang bisa masuk ke lantai dua atau tiga gedung-gedung tanpa perlu melewati lantai satu. Ini seperti langit dibuat sebagai lalu lintas, dan digunakan khusus untuk pejalan kaki sebagai raja dari jalanan. Inilah jalan layang kota akademi.

Setelah berjalan lurus, Mikoto sudah dapat melihat sebuah belokan yang menuju pada sebuah tangga lain yang akan ia turuni. Tangga itu tepat berada di tepi kiri jalurnya, itu sebabnya dari kejauhan Mikoto tak melihat jika ada orang yang sedang terburu-buru keluar dari sana.

"Kyah!"

Pekikan imut keluar dari mulut Mikoto karena terkejut saat hampir ditabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sana. Dia tak bisa mengantisipasi dan hanya bisa memekik sambil menutup matanya. Namun untungnya orang yang berlari terburu-buru itu sempat bisa untuk menghindar, dan Mikoto baik-baik saja tanpa terkena sentuhan sama sekali.

Dia seorang laki-laki, karena orang itu juga terkejut larinya berhenti tepat di belakang Mikoto. Dia berbalik untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang hampir di tabraknya dan dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannnya.

"Ma-maaf—Hah?"

Tampaknya si laki-laki mengenal sosok Mikoto karena itulah dia bergumam tak asing.

Dari suara di belakangnya, Mikoto yang saat itu memejamkan matanya mulai membukanya, dan mengintip ke belakang dengan was-was, namun saat dia melihat siapa si pemilik suara wajahnya langsung berubah. "Huh?"

Si anak laki-laki berambut runcing. Kamijou Touma.

Mikoto langsung teringat ketika terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya.

Saat mereka berpura-pura menjadi kekasih bohongan untuk membuat Unabara Mitsuki berhenti mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Lalu suatu insiden terjadi, ketika terbongkarnya bahwa Unabara Mitsuki adalah seorang penyihir yang berusaha menjauhkan Touma dari Mikoto karena alasan dari atasannya mengenai suatu rencana yang disebut 'pasukan Kamijou', dan menyebabkan perkelahian antara kedua laki-laki itu.

Mikoto tak tahu latar belakang yang sebenarnya menyebabkan perkelahian, dia pokoknya hanya tahu bahwa kedua laki-laki itu sedang berkelahi mengenai sesuatu tentang dirinya, dan dia datang hanya pada saat perkelahian telah mencapi puncaknya. Dan perkataan Touma di akhir perkelahian pada Unabara Mitsuki saat itu adalah apa yang paling tak bisa ia lupakan.

Kepala Mikoto tak berubah arahnya, pada posisinya dia masih menatap Touma di belakangnya. Namun satu yang terlihat berubah adalah bagaimana wajah putri Tokiwadai itu yang perlahan diisi oleh rona merah tipis yang tampak alami.

Tsundere mode on#

"Hei kamu, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!"

Kamijou Touma berjengit seketika saat Mikoto tiba-tiba berbalik dan memarahinya keras-keras. Namun, lebih dari itu, Touma tampak kebingungan kenapa dia dimarahi.

"Kamu ini," Mikoto mengendurkan tubuhnya, namun tetap menatap Touma tak berpaling dengan perasaan penuh semangat yang tak jelas. Ekspresi yang dia buat memang tak senang, namun Mikoto sediri tak tahu alasan masuk akal kenapa dia memasang ekspresi itu. "Kamu terlihat selalu berjalan ke suatu tempat."

Banyak sekali tingkah yang diperlihatkannya saat terus saja berbicara. Saat ini dia menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya seperti tak peduli sambil melipat tangannya.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kamu baik-baik saja... Huh? Mmm..." Mikoto membuka matanya karena mendapatkan sesuatu di kepalanya dan tersenyum aneh. "Oh, itu benar. Aku tidak pernah memberikan nomer ponselku, kan?"

"—H-heh?!"

Dan ketika dia melihat Touma, laki-laki itu sudah berlari agak jauh dari hadapannya.

Zazeze ngliiiii!

Touma melihat sambaran listrik baru saja lewat di samping jalannya. Sambaran itu mengenai robot keamanan yang sedikit jauh di depannya lalu...

THOMP!

Robot itu meledak seketika, menimbulkan banyak asap yang terbang ke udara, dan Touma berhenti seketika sambil menutup pandangannya dengan lengannya. Dari beberapa tempat, semua pejalan kaki berhenti dan menengok kejadian itu dengan penasaran.

"Aduh, kamu ini selalu saja."

Suara Mikoto yang berjalan mendekat di belakangnya membuat Touma berbalik.

Mikoto berhenti tepat dihadapan Touma. Setiap kali rambutnya yang sebahu dan berwarna cokelat muda berayun, kilatan memancar seperti percikan dari elektroda.

"Berhentilah bermain-main! Kenapa kamu selalu memotong percakapan kita ditiap kesempatan yang kamu dapatkan?!—teh, are? Kenapa kamu terlihat seperti mau menangis?"

Mikoto tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi sebalnya menjadi bingung dan jatuh keringat. Seperti yang dikatakannya, wajah Touma yang dilihatnya itu tampak seperti akan menangis. Mulutnya dia buat mewek, dan ada air mata di kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku ini lagi terburu-buru tahu!"

Touma menyahut cepat perkataan Mikoto dengan suara kesal. Perkataannya lalu berlanjut dengan frustasi sambil mencak-mencak nggak jelas.

"Banyak masalah terjadi seperti pekerjaan rumah dan penculikan dan penganiayaan restoran keluarga juga ganti rugi! Jadi, Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Touma bertanya tepat di depan wajah Mikoto dengan ganas, membuatnya terlihat seperti ingin memakan gadis itu.

"Oh, iyah, tidak, uh..." jarak Touma yang terlampau dekat membuat Mikoto melayang. Pada saat ini dapat dilihat tingkat kemerahan di wajahnya telah sampai memenuhi seluruh kepalanya. Ada air mata di sudut matanya karena berusaha menahan rasa malunya kuat-kuat.

Suara Mikoto kehilangan volumenya, dan hanya bisa terpaku menatap tepat di bola mata Touma.

"Bu-bukan begitu... aku... hanya... aku marah karena kamu tidak berbicara denganku... ini tidak seperti aku ingin berbicara denganmu atau apa, tapi..." tak kuat, dia melemparkan lirikan matanya ke bawah. Memejam gugup, merubah pandangannya menjadi sayu, dia memberanikan diri kembali menatap Touma. "tapi... ini tidak seperti... aku ingin berbicara denganmu atau apa, tapi..."

"Maaf!"

"!—Heh?!"

Lagi-lagi ketika Mikoto mengembalikan pandangannya, dia melihat Touma sudah berlari agak jauh darinya.

"Hei! Apa kau serius akan pergi?! Hei! Aku berbicara denganmu tahu!"

Meski Mikoto berteriak seperti itu, Touma tak berhenti, berbalik ataupun menyahut.

"Khh!"

Hal itu membuat Mikoto kesal. Dia tak ingin melepaskan laki-laki itu, setidaknya tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Karena itulah dia berniat mengejarnya.

Lalu setelah Mikoto selesai menggerutu kesal, dia pun berlari ingin menyusul laki-laki itu.

.

O.o

.

| 4 September – 18.48 — Jepang – Academy City – Distrik 7 –Di Suatu tempat |

Setelah berjalan terus ke utara, Shirou dan Stiyl kini sampai di suatu tempat di bagian selatan Distrik 7 Kota Akademi.

Tempat yang tidak akan dijelaskan terperinci, yang jelas tempat ini memiliki aura mencekam yang parah. Ada pohon besar yang membuat sebuah bayangan besar menutupi cahaya bulan dan semakin membuat tempat itu menjadi gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ada terletak jauh, itu pun hanyalah lampu jalanan dengan sinar yang samar.

Angin disini tampak tenang, namun suhunya dingin menusuk kulit.

Daerah ini memiliki tempat pijakan berupa tanah. Meski strukturnya rata, tak ada yang berpengaruh untuk meredakan kesan mencekam yang terlukis cukup dalam pada tempat itu.

Keramaian kota terlalu jauh dari tempat ini. Pemukiman juga cukup jauh. Seolah tempat ini memiliki pikiran untuk menyendiri.

Stiyl tersenyum getir ketika suatu perasaan kedatangan kuat menusuk intuisinya.

"Sepertinya dia sengaja mengajak kita kemari agar bisa menyapa kita secara langsung."

Shirou tak menggubris apalagi mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Stiyl. Dia hanya berekspresi dengan waspada, dan tubuhnya masuk dalam mode siaga. Dalam teritori sense kepekaannya, dia telah merasakan hawa keberadaan mengerikan yang merayap ke jalannya. Itu seperti peringatan celaka tak terbantahkan dan patut dihindari, namun tiada keringanan bagi yang merasakannya.

Juga, meskipun terasa gelap, aura ini terasa tak asing bagi Shirou.

Dan itu datang saat perasaan buruknya menjerit terhadap sesuatu di belakang!

Dalam sekejab Shirou berbalik, dan bertepatan dengan itu aura biru mengisi udara di hadapannya. Aura itu membentuk pedang. Shirou menggengam gagang pedang tersebut dan menggunakan bilahnya untuk menahan serangan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Serangan yang datang itu juga pedang, dengan pola melintang itu mengarah pada bahu Shirou. Meski Shirou menggunakan pedangnya untuk menahan, namun ada tenaga dasyat yang membantu serangan tersebut hingga kata tertekan saja tak layak untuk mendiskripsikan posisinya. Kekuatan yang dia terima bahkan sampai menimbulkan ledakan di tempat, dan Shirou terpental jauh karenanya.

Brak!

Shirou menghantam dinding tepi jalanan dengan punggungnya hingga dinding itu menimbulkan retakan laba-laba, dan dia jatuh ke tanah dalam posisi tengkurap.

Stiyl yang pada saat momen penyerangan itu berada tepat di samping Shirou langsung melompat menjauh beberapa kali, menjaga jaraknya terhadap musuh juga dampak serangan. Asap mengepul dari udara yang melebur oleh suatu aura. Terasa panas hingga melawan dinginnya malam.

"Fortis931!"

Stiyl meneriaki nama sihirnya.

Melihat Shirou yang menerima serangan, begitu berpijak, dengan cepat dia langsung mengeluarkan selembar kertas rune dengan kedua jarinya. Dia memposisikan itu di hadapan wajahnya.

"Api di tanganku. Bentukmu adalah pedang, dan tujuanmu adalah memotong!"

Ketika mantera sedang ia lantunkan, ada sejumlah kobaran api yang melingkari tempatnya seperti cincin dari saturnus. Lalu ketika mantera itu selesai, Stiyl mengangkat rune yang diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahya ke atas dan rune itu tergantikan seketika oleh api ganas yang mengobar panjang menjulang tinggi ke udara seperti pedang.

Stiyl mengayunkan itu pada musuh, namun musuh menyiapkan pedangnya lalu mengayunkannya. Dari ayunannya gelombang kelam yang mirip seperti kabut datang mencoba mengadu dengan serangan Stiyl.

BLAAR!

Ledakan besar terjadi ketika dua serangan itu dilempar, tekanan yang datang karenanya itu mengarah ke segala arah mirip seperti letusan gunung api. Suaranya nyaring serasa mencoba merusak telinga. Ada kerusakan parah yang terjadi di tempat bertemunya kedua serangan tersebut namun itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatian kedua belah pihak. Asap dari ledakan itu menjangkau hingga ke seluruh area.

Stiyl masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi ketika melempar serangan. Pedang apinya juga masih terbentuk di tangannya. Rambut sebahu dan jubah pendetanya berkibar oleh angin ledakan. Matanya yang menyipit tak sekali pun lepas dari arah musuh yang dikaburkan oleh asap panas tebal berwarna kehitaman dan sisa-sisa dari api.

Meski dia tahu api miliknya memiliki suhu temperatur yang mencapai 3000 derajat celcius, tetapi entah kenapa serangan yang bagaikan api neraka itu masih tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Stiyl bahwa musuh yang tadi menyerangnya telah terbakar. Tubuh manusia pasti akan meleleh sebelum sempat terbakar jika mengenai serangannya, namun apakah musuh yang dihadapinya itu manusia?

Dari auranya, ini berbeda dengan manusia.

"Khh!"

Shirou yang tadi dihempaskan, melihat sekilas bagaimana Stiyl dan musuh saling melempar serangan. Dalam posisinya terbaring telungkup itu dia mencoba berdiri meski dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Serangan mendadak yang diterimanya cukup dasyat, dia berpikir untunglah dia tadi masih sempat meringankan dampak serangan dengan menahan menggunakan pedangnya.

Dia berhasil berdiri tegak kembali. Setelah hal itu dia sama sekali tak memikirkan rasa sakitnya, itu bahkan terasa lenyap begitu saja. Laki-laki itu melihat pada arah tempatnya tadi dilempar. Asap mulai menipis, dan dia memfokuskan penglihatannya berusaha menemukan musuh yang tadi menyerangnya.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki mengisi keheningan malam dan menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar. Itu datang dari balik bayangan pohon besar yang bertempat dihadapan kedua penyihir itu. Langkahnya mendekat, juga ada suara kemrincing seperti bunyi besi berayun.

Lalu, mata Shirou melebar sesaat.

Yang berdiri keluar dari asap, adalah wujud seorang gadis berambut pirang berwarna kuning yang ditata konde bermodel wanita bangsawan abad pertengahan di belakangnya, dan di depannya dua model poni panjang hingga tepat berada di samping pipi dengan poni rata pendek diantaranya yang menutup kening.

Tentang pakaian, dia memakai gaun gothic gelap yang berlapis armor hitam pekat dibagian depan dada, bahu, belakang punggung, hingga melingkari tepi leher. Besi yang sama dengan armor tersebut juga menyambung dari kedua sikut hingga punggung tangan, juga berlanjut hingga dibagian pinggir rok gaun dengan pola berenda.

Gadis misterius itu membawa sebuah pedang hitam legam yang memiliki pola belokan-belokan dan garis bercahaya berwarna merah pada bilahnya.

Wajahnya tak dikenal karena dia memakai semacam kaca protektor helm dengan eksen tujuh lekukan tajam di bawahnya yang menutupi matanya.

Gadis serba hitam itu dipenuhi oleh aura gelap yang terdiri dari hitam, keungungan dan merah darah yang menyelemuti sekitar tubuhnya. Dia menyebar atmosfir kelam hanya dengan melihatnya.

Tak salah lagi. Meski penampilannya berbeda, Shirou yakin dia...

"Saber?"

Ucapan Shirou membuat Stiyl terkejut.

"Dia Servant?"

Jarak keduanya cukup jauh. Memiliki bentuk 'V' dengan Saber sebagai sudutnya. Namun mereka berkomunikasi tanpa gangguan.

"Aa," Shirou membenarkan perkataan perkataan Stiyl. "Tidak salah lagi. Hanya saja, dia berbeda dengan Saber yang membantuku sewaktu perang dulu."

"Jadi yang kudengar itu benar." Stiyl mengingat kembali informasi yang diterimanya tentang latar belakang penyelidikan ini. Bahwa seorang Servant tengah berkeliaran dan menyerang dua orang magus di London. "Apa dia yang menjadi lawanmu ketika di London?"

"Tidak. Aku bertemu dengannya baru kali ini. Lawan yang kuhadapi di London itu berbeda. Aku masih sangat mengingatnya."

Lawan yang dihadapi Shirou di London jelas berbeda. Servant yang disana itu memiliki kelas berbeda dengan yang satu ini. Dan kalau Servant yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah Servant yang menyerangnya di London saat itu, Shirou pasti sekarang tidak hanya berdiri, dan pasti akan langsung membunuhnya tanpa berpikir.

"Begitu. Tapi baik itu servant yang menyerangmu di London atau bukan, membiarkannya berkeliaran disini merupakan suatu masalah."

"Aku tahu itu."

Perasaan Shirou telah terkunci. Dia tak berpikir mau yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah Saber yang menjadi Servantnya dulu ataupun Saber lain, dia tak memiliki niat untuk menurunkan pedangnya. Magus dari kota Fuyuki itu mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan. Inilah sang penyihir yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja kehilangan.

Dari tempatnya, Stiyl menatap sedikit kaku terhadap perubahan angin di sekitar Shirou. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan melihat pertarungan langsung dari sang penyihir yang dapat mengalahkan seorang Servant terkuat dengan pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Stiyl sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan kekuatan Shirou. Dia tak pernah melawan Servant dan hanya baru kali ini melawannya, jadi dia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kekuatannya. Namun dari buku-buku dan perkataan semua orang, tak ada dari manusia yang bisa sebanding dengannya. Lantas bagaimana Shirou bisa bertahan dari yang terkuat, bahkan dia mengalahkannya sendirian. Hal itulah yang sangat membuat Stiyl penasaran dan ingin melihat langsung bagaimana anak berusia sembilan belas tahun itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

Dia sudah banyak melihat penyihir hebat di Necessarius, bahkan dia memiliki partner seorang Saint. Tapi entah kenapa rasa penasarannya sangat kuat terhadapat Shirou.

Tapi apabila kemampuan Emiya Shirou semengerikan yang dibicarakan, bukan tidak mungkin kota ini akan terbelah dengan pertarungan mereka. Akan sangat gawat jika membiarkan mereka bertarung lepas di sini.

Kota ini memiliki kekuatan militer besar, apalagi sebagian besar penduduk disini berisi mereka para Esper. Pertarungan ini bisa memicu kedatangan mereka, dan selain masalah yang terjadi akan diketahui, jumlah kekuatan yang berdatangan akan memperburuk dan semakin menambah kerumitan.

Stiyl harus mencari solusi.

Terlambat.

Shirou telah merentangan kedua tangannya.

"Trace on."

Udara di hadapan telapak tangannya yang terbuka terisi oleh aura kebiruan dan percikan seperti listrik bergerak disana, lalu dalam sekejab dua pedang terbentuk dan Shirou langsung menggenggam keduanya.

Dua buah pedang pendek yang bentuknya terlihat kembar namun perpaduan warna yang dimiliki berlawanan. Keduanya kental akan warna hitam dan putih yang bercampur. Yang satu lebih di dominasi warna putih hingga bilahnya, dan yang satunya di dominasi oleh warna hitam juga hingga bilahnya.

Jhhzzzsssttt!

Angin berhempas ke sekitar.

Tekanan energi di sekeliling Shirou meninggi. Mana yang berkumpul sangatlah banyak hingga terlihat bagaimana sirkuit sihirnya yang menyala. Dalam waktu itu, aura abstrak berwarna kebiruan yang mirip seperti kabut itu menyebar sekilas, dan sisanya melingkari tempatnya seperti api biru yang tenang. Ini seolah kekuatan gaib berkumpul disana.

Geherk!

Shirou melaju dengan cepat. Tempat yang ia tinggalkan rusak ketika ia melesat, tanah terangkat, dan debu menyembur ke belakang seperti semburan dari mesin.

Tring! Geherk!

Suara dentingan besi terdengar ketika kedua pedang yang Shirou ayunkan ke atas kepala Saber di tahan olehnya dengan menggunakan pedangnya ia tempatkan mendatar. Tanah di bawahnya retak, agak jauh lagi itu terangkat. Aura dari masing-masing keduannya terlihat menguar dalam serangan juga pertahan mereka bersama gelombang kejut bertolak akibat ketiga pedang yang beradu.

Lalu, pertarungan sesungguhnya pun dimulai.

.

O.o

.

| 4 September – 18.51 — Jepang – Academy City – Distrik 7 |

Dia tidak bisa menemukan si idiot itu.

"Aneh sekali."

Mikoto kembali ke jalan kecil tempatnya tadi berdiri dan memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan sambil terus mencari.

Saat mengejar Touma, dia masih mengingat kalau tidak salah laki-laki itu berlari ke arah sini. Dia tak memiliki start yang sama dengan Touma, hal itu wajar jika dia cukup tertinggal. Namun meski begitu, Mikoto tak menyangka kalau dia akan kehilangan jejak Touma sampai tak diketahui seperti ini. Dan bahkan ketika dia mencari di jalan-jalan yang berbeda dari sana, dia tetap tak bisa menemukannya.

'Mungkin dia masuk ke salah satu toko disini.'

Itu yang dipikirkan Mikoto saat menengok pada daerah pertokoan.

'Atau mungkin dia naik kereta atau bus dan pergi.'

Itu yang dipikirkan Mikoto ketika melihat bis yang berhenti di salah satu tanda pemberhentian.

Mikoto mulai kesal.

'Sebenarnya di mana asrama si idiot itu? Aku bukan stalker, jadi aku tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi untuk bertemu dengannya.'

Karena dia selalu berjumpa dengan Touma di jalan, dia rasa asrama Touma tidak cukup jauh. Tapi ketika dia benar-benar memikirkannya, dia tidak tahu sedikitpun di mana Touma tinggal.

Mikoto melipat tangannya.

'Yah, bukannya aku harus memberinya pelajaran sekarang. Aku bisa pergi untuk hari ini.'

Tepat setelah dia memiliki pemikiran gembira itu, dia melihat sebuah jalan kecil di ujung penglihatannya dan mulai merasa gugup.

'Ku-kurasa aku bisa mencarinya sedikit lebih lama lagi.'

Dengan itu, Mikoto pun berniat melangkah ke mana pikirannya menduga Touma pergi. Tapi kemudian dia melihat wajah Shirai Kuroko di kerumunan orang yang sedang pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Mikoto dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik salah satu gedung di dekatnya.

'Hah? Ke-kenapa aku sampai sembunyi?'

Dia menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri karena entah kenapa dia punya firasat buruk bahwa dia tidak boleh membiarkan adik kelas berkuncir dua itu melihatnya di sini. Shirai adalah seorang Teleporter, jadi akan sulit bagi Mikoto untuk kabur darinya dengan kedua kakinya jika ketahuan.

Kuroko, seorang level 4, sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya.

Dari jumlah besar bunga buatan di kepalanya, gadis itu kemungkinan besar adalah Uiharu Kazari. Kuroko dan gadis itu adalah pasangan anggota dari jadgment, mungkin mereka baru pulang dari pekerjaannya seperti yang dikatakan Saten Ruiko saat bersama Mikoto beberapa waktu lalu di tempat ngopi.

Mikoto merasa dua orang gadis itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya, karena itulah Mikoto bergerak dari balik gedung ke sebuah jalan kecil di sampingnya. Dia lalu berjalan terus lebih ke dalam lagi.

Dan kemudian dia menyadari...

"Hmmm? Aku tidak ingat dengan jalan ini?"

Dia melihat sekelilingnya lagi, tapi dia tidak mengenali apapun yang ada di sana.

Dia pikir dia familier dengan hampir keseluruhan Distrik 7, tapi dia merasa ini pertama kalinya dia ada di sini.

Tempat itu adalah area pemukiman biasa di Kota Akademi. Tentu saja, sebagai sebuah area pemukiman Kota Akademi, tempat itu tidak terdiri dari gedung-gedung apartemen atau rumah-rumah. Tempat itu adalah sebuah blok berisi asrama-asrama siswa. Barisan gedung bertingkat lima sampai sepuluh yang tidak cukup pantas untuk disebut gedung tinggi. Ada area sampah tepat di bawah sebuah kincir angin. Seseorang pasti menggunakan gerakan kincir angin itu untuk mengusir gagak dan merpati dari sana.

"Yah, ini tidak buruk. Aku akan mencarinya di sekitar sini, lalu cukup untuk hari ini."

Dia memutuskan begitu saja, lalu berjalan menyusuri area pemukiman.

BLAAR!

Mikoto sedikit terkejut karena sebuah suara besar yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Suara itu terdengar seperti ledakan nuklir berskala kecil. Suara nyaring itu menembus telinganya dan bergema ke langit.

"A-apa itu?"

Mikoto berpikir mungkin suara itu berasal dari seorang esper dengan sejenis kekuatan yang terkait dengan api.

Dia mendengar suara jendela-jendela yang terbuka dari asrama-asrama siswa di daerah itu. suara sekeras itu memang menarik perhatian orang banyak. Tapi tidak satu siswa pun yang sampai meninggalkan gedung tempat mereka berada. Suara itu tidak cukup menarik perhatian siapapun untuk meninggalkan makan malam mereka.

'Jadi seorang esper sedang menyebabkan masalah, hmm?'

Mikoto tidak terlalu ingin menangani masalah itu sekarang, tapi dia tetap menuju ke arah suara itu.

Dia adalah si Electromaster Level 5, Railgun. Dia bisa menangani hampir semua esper sendirian dan dia merasa percaya diri bahwa dia bisa menangani masalah apapun yang menjebaknya. Jika seorang esper mengamuk dan Anti-Skill sedang bertarung, dia bisa masuk ke tengah semua itu dan keluar tanpa tergores sedikit pun.

Meskipun begitu, dia pernah menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditanganinya sendiri sebelumnya.

"Khh! Ba-bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya perlu menuju ke arah suara itu. Apa arahnya dari sini?"

Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk memusatkan pikirannya dan berjalan ke arah suara itu berasal.

Sebelumnya dia tidak bisa melihat hal lain selain asrama-asrama siswa di area pemukiman ini, namun akhirnya Mikoto menemukan sebuah tempat berbeda.

Itu mirip seperti lahan sisa untuk di bangun. Struktur tempatnya masih berupa tanah tandus. Dari sini Mikoto sudah bisa melihat sebuah pohon besar yang merupakan satu-satunya isi dari tempat tersebut.

Mikoto berusaha mengelilingi dinding pembatas jalan dan mencari jalan masuk ke area. Tapi suara-suara disana sempat menghentikan jalannya.

Wajah Mikoto tampak seperti mencoba menerka-nerka suara tersebut.

Itu seperti manusia yang sedang berbicara dengan bermacam-macam suara. Juga ada suara kobaran api.

Mikoto melihat jalan terbuka untuk ke tempat itu.

Dia mendatanginya, dan mencoba melirik ke area untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Dia bisa melihat tiga orang berdiri di tempat berbeda. Dua diantaranya memakai pakaian tak biasa.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut merah sebahu dengan pakaian pendeta. Lalu seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan pakaian serba hitam berupa gaun gothic berlapis armor dan membawa sebuah pedang.

Satu-satunya yang berpakaian normal adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah lain yang lebih pendek dan dipotong rapi. Dia juga yang satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ciri perawakan dan wajah asia diantara ketiga orang itu.

Mikoto tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi apapun itu, itu sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pertarungan.

Asumsi itu ada di kepalanya karena dia melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan armor dan membawa pedang. Dan pendeta disana membawa pedang yang tercipta dari api.

Lalu satu lagi.

Dan itu membuat Mikoto tercengang.

Satu-satunya laki-laki yang tak membawa senjata di sana tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu entah bagaimana secara ajaib dua buah pedang tercipta dan berada dalam genggamannya.

'Penyihir pencipta pedang?!'

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Yang perlu ku katakan, cerita ini akan berada dalam universe yang sama.

Dan untuk membuat itu terjadi, aku perlu memadukan beberapa konsep dari kedua anime yang tampak tak sejalan. Jadi jangan ada yang kaget bila mana salah satu konsep dari kedua anime tersebut tak sesuai dengan aslinya.

Disini Gereja Kudus/Suci berada dalam nama Gereja Inggris/Anglikan. Menurutku Gereja itu yang paling masuk akal untuk diisi oleh para Eksekutor Gereja dalam anime Fate, karena merupakan gereja yang berjalan sebagai musuh dari asosiasi sihir di anime Toaru.

Setting cerita dari dua anime sudah tertulis jelas dalam chapter ini, jadi kalian kira-kira sendiri hal itu.

Lalu, ini juga alasan kenapa aku datang ke fandom ini.

Selain karena dua anime yang aku mainkan ini merupakan anime action yang paling kusukai dan paling kukagumi, aku menulis di anime ini untuk memakai penulisanku dalam gaya novel.

Reader fanfiction mungkin cepet bosen dengan tulisan semacam ini, tapi fandom ini sepi jadi masa bodo dengan itu.

Selama ini aku terus 'menahan dan mengekang' tulisanku dalam batas keinginan mayoritas para reader, dan terus bertahan dalam gaya fanfiction yang tulisannya lebih kepada To The Point. Beda dengan gaya Novel yang perlu development yang dalam dan gambaran terperinci di setiap pertunjukkannya. Namun disini aku akan 'melepasnnya' dan akan menulis dengan kepuasanku sendiri sebagai penulis dan juga pembaca.

Namun kalian juga tak perlu khawatir. Gaya tulisanku sebenarnya itu lebih mengarah pada gaya light novel, jadi bahasanya nggak bakalan seperti dewa ataupun firman dari tuhan. Jadi mungkin masih bisa meringankan kebosanan.

Aku ini orangnya masih perlu belajar, baik dalam hal penulisan maupun dalam hal yang diketahui dari kedua anime crossover ini, jadi mohon bantuan kalian untuk semuanya.

Jangan disimpan ataupun ragu untuk mengkritik aku, kalau memang ada yang perlu dibenahi tak masalah kalian katakan. Dan bagaimana kabagusan apa yang kubawa, juga kalian katakan agar aku dapat mengingatnya dan membuatnya semakin baik.

Ini penting, selain untuk kepuasan kamu, juga untuk pebelajaran buatku.

Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


End file.
